1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal and communication system, and a control method for the communication terminal and communication system.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, in communications systems for mobile phones and the like, technology has been invented so that when calling out display data such as text data or similar is added to the call out signal, and this display data is displayed by the receiving terminal that receives the call out signal. This content is for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-78592. In this way, the user of the communication terminal on the incoming side can receive a simple message from the user on the outgoing side, before the connection is established.